


海盜AU(主要人物私設整理)

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 私設海盜AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 之前預定了的腦洞設定先放出來看看主線會是以陸空的故事為主但也可能會按單元劇短篇的形式發佈大概就是2020年的第一篇新企劃連載的預告了~今年也請多多指教呢~
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 私設海盜AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588420
Kudos: 2





	海盜AU(主要人物私設整理)

空:

  * Ventus的弟弟 

  * 哈爾溫特(Highwind)號的大副 

  * 被受海神眷顧的人類,但是自己並不知情

  * 哥哥留下航海圖出走後失蹤,成為最初下定決心出航的原因 

  * 年紀比Riku小一年,航海也比他經驗少兩年

  * 自少開始憧憬航海世家出身的Riku

  * 在Kairi的幫忙下,躲在貨櫃中從故鄉的小島偷渡到主要港口 

  * 結果與Riku重逢後在Terra的船上工作了一段時間 

  * 因為自己的經歷才提出以順風船作酬勞讓想要出海的人們上船工作 

  * 因有引來海軍間諜和謀略奪船者,於是才開始使用聖劍號的偽名 

  * 為了不讓真正的船長曝光而一直扮演船長,然而實際上也很享受 

  * 想知道哥哥出走的理由和航海圖中的秘密,還和Kairi約好了把旅行的故事告訴她 

  * 一直也很想在船上養動物,但被Riku拒絕

  * 身手輕巧靈敏,能在船杆之間活動自如




陸:

  * 原是Terra親自挑選的大副,現在是哈爾溫特(Highwind)號的船長 

  * 由Terra親自教導半年間已是他的得力助手,而且成為了船隊的後繼者 

  * 擊退暗黑探索者號的功臣 

  * 出生航海世家,知道許多海洋的傳說 

  * 在與Sora分開兩年間的經歷令他改變了不少 

  * 對Ventus航海圖的秘密略知一二 

  * 不介意一直假扮成大副 

  * 跟Sora還在Terra的船上時已經互相剖白心意 

  * 為了守護Sora能不惜一切 

  * 視力很好,在黑暗的船倉內也能看得比一般人清楚,也能不靠視力感知到他人的氣息 

  * 從成為船長之後就剪成短髮 

  * 知道Terra最後的行蹤




海:

  * 海軍家族的千金小姐

  * 其實是養女

  * 真正的身份是人類側的海神巫女

  * 軍方爭奪海洋控制權的秘密武器

  * 另一位巫女是失散的雙胞胎姐妹Namine

  * 必要時可用作海神降臨的容器

  * 沒有作為巫女的記憶

  * 不允許接近大海,因為害怕她會發現自己的身份從而失去控制

  * 在Aqua脫離海軍前與她在家裡的宴會上有一面之緣




地:

  * 撼地者號的船長

  * 後來的船是蓋亞貝恩(ガイアベイン)號

  * 原是海軍將領,後來因某種原因帶領下屬叛變成為被通緝者

  * 和Aqua原是同伴和競爭對手的關係

  * 知道Sora被海神眷顧的秘密,因此容許他留在船上

  * 在Riku之前沒有大副

  * 把撼地者號交托予Riku後解散船隊並失去行蹤消息




水:

  * 海神子女的後代,能以魔法的力量引起暴風雨 

  * 少有的女海盜,風暴降臨號的船長 

  * 本來也是海軍,但在發現自己身世的秘密和力量後辭退

  * 為了守護神之島而戰鬥 

  * 船上沒有船員,以魔法操縱着船的一切 

  * 因此風暴降臨號也被稱為由幽靈駕駛的船(The Ghost Drive) 

  * 照顧着神之島上的人們




風: 

  * Sora的哥哥 

  * 出生時以被選中為獻祭給大海的祭品,也一直深知這點 

  * 為了作為祭品而細心地培育和訓練過

  * 獻祭儀式之後生還,最後流落到海神的島嶼上

  * 跟Vanitas的經歷有着不少相似的地方,但沒有像Vanitas般討厭想要獻祭自己的人類 

  * 沒想過Sora會因為那張航海圖而成為海盜

  * 間中會在守衛和其他工作上幫助Aqua

  * 起初因曾經敵對不願跟Vanitas有多接觸 

  * 後來跟Vanitas一起擁有了自己的船–融合之刃號




虛:

  * 孤兒

  * 因被Xehanort看中為作為祭品的潛質而被掠走

  * 在被獻祭之前已是一名出色的海盜並踏足過不計其數的洋域

  * 曾對Xehanort的命令深信不疑,現在只想向他報仇

  * 和Ventus的初見是奉Xehanort的命令去接近神之島的幽靈船時,在風暴降臨號上的混戰

  * 流落當初一直在找方法離開神之島

  * 在與Ven和解前經常大打出手

  * 到現在也是時常因小事而跟Ven拔刀相向

  * 而且不太會手下留情




波:

  * 海洋側的海神巫女

  * Kairi的雙胞胎姐妹

  * 擁有強大的預言能力

  * 能傳達海神的神喻

  * 神之島的”公主”

  * 幾乎沒有踏足過島以外的世界

  * 也能呼風喚雨

  * 離開神之島的話就是一般的少女




六:

  * 以煉金術制造的人造人

  * 備用的祭品

  * 原是虛無主宰者號上的海盜

  * 在Axel的訓練下成為專門對付敵船船長的暗殺者

  * 武器是兩把成對的匕首

  * 有時也會使用西洋劍

  * 知道了Xemnas想用自己和Xion來實行的計劃後就帶上Xion逃走

  * 其後與Axel會合

  * 現在是黃昏之城號的船長




潮:

  * 跟Roxas一樣是人造人

  * 人為製造的海神巫女

  * 因為作為容器的能力比不上真正的巫女,所以一旦進行神降術便會死亡

  * 起初只與同是人造人的Roxas建立信賴關係

  * 懷疑自己的力量

  * 也會拿起武器與敵人戰鬥

  * 除了能進行神降之儀以外幾乎沒有作為巫女該有的通靈和預知能力

  * 只能使用少量的魔法

  * Xemnas口中的”人偶”





End file.
